Holding the Dagger
by Toasterphantom
Summary: All he could think of was the pain, and the nagging feeling this was somehow the fault of a certain clot pole in the room next door. Not really of course. The blame lay entirely in the hands that were holding the dagger in his back...  NO SLASH.
1. Stabbed in the Back

All he could think of was the pain. The pain and a slight nagging feeling that the clot pole in the next room was somehow to blame for his present situation.

Not directly of course. Merlin understood that the blame lay entirely in the hands that were presently gripping the dagger in his back. The prince wasn't even aware of this, or he was certain Arthur would do something. However if his damn armor hadn't needed polishing again, he wouldn't have been here to get stabbed in the first place.

Though come to think of it, this probably could have happened just about anywhere. This wasn't the average assassin in to finish off the prince, only to find a particularly dedicated manservant in their way. No, this was a familiar blonde, a sorceress who Merlin sort of wished would stop showing up. The young warlock watched her mouth move as she spouted off something or other about Morgana. He couldn't help but think that she looked so ridiculous, but honestly it was just because he was to distracted to hear anything she was saying. He wondered if it was always like this. If all last speeches were complete wastes if you didn't have a third party to witness it. Probably.

Merlin looked down at the blood, realizing with a shudder that the pain had subsided. Seeing the blood washing down his side, he felt that wasn't a good sign at all. He wanted the pain back if only it meant he might live. He contemplated the extra damage that would be done if his legs were to buckle before the knife was pulled out. Trying to move his mouth, he wished he could shout to Arthur, but he found his words failing him. Mordred could knock over his enemies with a single scream. Why couldn't he do something that useful?

Morgause stopped moving her mouth. He watched her as she pulled out the knife, and sort of wondered if it had been hard, standing so far to the side he could see her, while still keeping pressure on the knife. Not that he felt sympathy or anything.

When the clot pole to blame (for the armor at least) finally showed up, Merlin wasn't altogether too surprised to see him. His mind had become to heavy with blood loss to work properly. He sank to the floor, watching as Arthur too began to open and close his mouth. As the world finally went dark, he wondered if he would ever polish that armor again.

The crown prince found that the attacker's identity did not surprise him. It was the victim that made him blink. Merlin. The damn fool could get himself into trouble just about anywhere. He could stumble into it, or just throw himself into it to protect Arthur, as much as he hated that. This was different though. He had heard enough of this to know that Merlin had been the intended target.

Fearing the outcome that Morgause would simply kill Merlin if she heard someone approach, he had lingered, waiting for an opportune moment, which unfortunately did not come before she left. The conversation was entirely one sided, but incredibly revealing. With Morgause twisting around Merlin to keep her hand on the knife in his back, while making eye contact, she did not notice the prince listening in. Morgana was her half sister? More than that, Morgana was after the throne. He didn't want to speculate how or what that meant, but it wasn't good. It hurt, and if he hadn't more pressing things on his mind, he would be deeply dwelling on the idea Morgana wasn't as trustworthy as previously thought.

Right now he just had to get Merlin back to Gaius. He lifted his servant up, which was far too easy to do, and brought him out of that dark hallway. It was late, and the physician's chambers were dark. The old man likely thought Merlin was up doing chores, and he had no need to stay awake for his return. Arthur acknowledged he had been keeping Merlin up considerably late these past weeks, piling on the same chores while increasing the amount of time Merlin spent at his side during the day. He never stopped to wonder when his armor was polished if Merlin went on these hunting trips or out to the training field with him.

"Gaius!" He shouted, using his foot to kick at the door. He didn't want to put Merlin down only to have to pick him up again. He could feel the blood on his shirt and arms, and he didn't want to know how bad it was. He had tried to position the wound over his arm to minimize the bleeding, hoping his own minimal body weight upon it would be pressure enough. It just wasn't helping as much as it needed to. "Gaius!"

It was a pause before a lantern lit inside and Gaius finally groggily opened the door. It didn't take more than one look for him to spring into action. He motioned Arthur inside, running to get some herbs and bandages together. "Put him on the cot over there." He said, grabbing a few other items. "And fetch some water from near the fire place." It didn't matter it Arthur was a prince or slave, he would be given orders the same right now. The physician was not interested in his status difference, and Arthur didn't seem to mind as he did what he was told. "What happened?"

"Morgause." Arthur said darkly. "She had a dagger in his back." He didn't go into details of Morgana. He needed to think on that a bit more before approaching Gaius. He also wanted to speak when the man's mind wasn't on Merlin. He was acting so professional, but he could see the fear in his eyes. Merlin was like his son… just as he was Arthur's friend. No one in this room wanted to see him die.

"Please roll him over." Gaius instructed. He came over, frowning deeply as Arthur did so. The boy was pale, and the temperature of his skin made Arthur instinctively pull away. Too cold, far too cold. For a moment he feared Merlin to be dead already, but he was still breathing. Gaius shook his head, seeing the large pool of blood that had formed on the cot, just since Merlin had been laid down. "He's lost a lot of blood." The old physician began to work more quickly, cleaning the wound and bandaging it as tight as he could. "We have to wait and see if he's lost too much."

Arthur looked at Merlin only briefly before distracting himself building a fire. It seemed so fast. So little time between Morgause and now. So much blood. Merlin had battled armies, mystical beasts, dragons and plagues. Was it going to be one tiny little dagger that killed him? A small quiet dagger in a dark alley way almost alone.

Morgana. It was her fault. Somehow, she was to blame for this. He had heard the topic of the speech Morgause had given. Somehow, Morgana would answer for this.

In the mean time however, there was only waiting. Gaius sighed, pulling over a chair, and making the crown prince sit. "Please sire. Tell me everything." Arthur took a deep breath, and began.

* * *

So, reviews are always appriciated. It makes me think there are people out there, and makes me wish to continue. I feel it got too slow and awkward at the end. It's my first Merlin fanfic, so I'm hoping I ease into the characters a bit more.


	2. The Rune

Thanks guys for so many reviews! I will respond individually to each one at the end of this chapter so I can get started!

I am sorry for how long it took me to update it. I actually had written the next few chapters in a notebook which I then lost. I meant to update it, but I had a very busy work season, so I had to take a hiatus from writing much. I hope to be a bit more regular with updates before Halloween's busy season picks up again!

Gaius leaned back, eyeing the prince warily. He had mentioned that Merlin was indeed who Morgause was after, but had not said anything about why. No talk of magic or Emerys. Gaius was somewhat relieved, and settled on a misleading half-truth that likely echoed what Morgause herself thought. "Merlin likely just got in her way to you just one too many times."

Arthur nodded, but looked as if he was holding something back.

"What is it you aren't telling me?" Gaius asked, feeling a familiar sinking in his chest. Maybe Morgause had figured it out after all. Perhaps Arthur himself now struggled with the knowledge of Merlin's secret.

"Morgause mentioned something…" Arthur took a deep breath, deepening Gaius' anguished worry. "About Morgana."

Gaius let out a sigh of relief which he quickly masked with a cough. "Morgana?" He asked, reluctant to agree too readily. Of course he knew of the witch's role in recent events, but accusing the king's ward of treason could be seen as treachery itself. "What about her?"

"I don't know. It was confusing. It's just… she said she was… never mind." Arthur again felt a twinge of guilt, but he wasn't sure if it was because he couldn't admit it aloud, or that he was accusing her of it at all. After all, Morgana had always been a kind soul. She had pushed him to be better, to help friends. Without her both Gwen and Merlin would be dead already… How could she be evil?

Gaius considered commenting further, prompting the crown prince into saying more, but he bit his tongue. He turned his attention back to his ward. "Did you hear anything else in that conversation?"

"No. She ranted a while, and then said a bunch of stuff in some strange language before disappearing." Arthur assured him.

Gaius frowned. "Another language?" He got up and went to Merlin. "Do you remember what she said?"

Arthur frowned to match the physician's. "No. It sounded like magic. I just figured it was whatever spell she used to vanish. Why? What are you looking for?"

Gaius was overturning Merlin's arms and checking his ankled now in a search for something out of the ordinary. "It was a custom in the old religion to execute someone by means of magic."

"She stabbed him." Arthur replied plainly. "I don't see the magic."

Gaius sighed as he continued to check the boy over. "The victims were wounded by a blade, yes, but that wasn't the fatal part. The priestesses placed a hex on them, binding their fate to their home." He pulled back Merlin's shirt collar from the neck and frowned, shaking his head. "There." He said, pointing to the rune visible on his skin. "The mark of the spell."

Arthur stood, feeling too anxious to sit. "What do you mean binding their fate to their home?"

"I need to get him out of here. It was a way of banishing them in case they could be healed. If they ever returned to the place they were bound to, their wounds would reopen, and steadily worsen."

Arthur looked down at Merlin, pale and unmoving on the bed. "His wounds can't reopen, they're still open."

"They won't heal as long as he's here." Gaius began hastily throwing things into a satchel. "He doesn't have a chance."

"There has to be a way to break the enchantment." Arthur began. "You have to-" His words were cut off as the alarm bells rang. With one last remorseful glance at the Physician and his ward, he had no choice but to run into the halls and down towards his own room where the guards rushed.

There on the wall was the final seal of fate. The hallway was ablaze, tapestries burning in the aftermath of what the prince could only guess was a powerful spell. On the wall, burning black upon the stone was the same rune as on Merlin's neck. Arthur slowly backed up as the guards began work putting out the flames. He was not needed, Morgause was gone. He made his way back to Gaius as the old man was finishing packing.

"There has to be a way to stop this." Arthur repeated with a colder conviction.

"Maybe, but not in time."

"I will take him." Arthur decided. "Let me take him away. I can't break the enchantment, but you might be able to. Let me take him away to give you time."

"You can't just leave your kingdom like this. Your father would never let-"

"My father will not be informed. I saw Morgause flee the castle. I took chase with my manservant. If he sends out patrols to back me up, even better. Gaius…" He dropped his voice, looking into the physician's eyes. "I'll keep him safe. I couldn't stop this, at least let me help try to make it better."

Gaius hesitated, but he knew Arthur was right. Merlin needed to leave. Merlin couldn't come back until the spell was broken or wore off. Gaius needed to be there to figure out how. "He'll need his bandages changed soon, I packed some herbs for the pain there. Crush these roots with some water and add it to the wound to keep it clean. Don't expect a miracle. Even without this spell, it's a serious wound."

Arthur nodded. "We will head towards Ealdor. You can contact us there when you've found a way to fix this."

He swung the pack onto his back, and the second one with food onto his shoulder before leaning to pick up his servant once again.

"Gently." Gaius prompted, looking at Merlin, hoping not for the last time. "I will send word as soon as possible. Clear as much ground as you can tonight. And Arthur…" Gaius looked him straight in the eye. "Be careful."

Arthur nodded. He slipped through the mostly quiet castle unnoticed, the guards busy with the fire and ensuing search for a culprit. He took his best horse, and propping Merlin up infront of him, he rode into the night, only slowing when dawn had broken and the horse grew tired. It was then he made camp, and hoped.

Thanks again! Reviews appreciated.

And I know some authors who have done this, and it always made me happy when they did it with mine, I am going to respond to them all individually.

Kitty O- Thank you and Haha yeah. I wanted to get the idea he was in shock, and coping by being bemused instead of horrified.

Desiree1717- I felt the same way, I just wasn't sure how to fix it. Getting the characters and plots started is my most difficult part. I'm excited to get into the teeth of the story.

Altaira- Thank you! I'm glad!

moonlight08- Thanks! I will certainly try to!

ruby890- Thanks! I'll try as often as I can!

Gwenneth- Thanks! I'll try!

mockingbird13- Thanks! I am excited for updating the next chapter when we get out of exposition.

TheJunebug1218- Haha thanks! I'll try to update more!

Hades Lord of the Dead- Thanks! I'm glad it seemed to pace well. It's something I'm working on improving.

angelrider13- I'll try to get to it more often than I have been!

Ortthree- Sorry for the long wait!

Guest- I will try to get to it more often!

LeGuest- I definitely plan to have more flashback style clippits of the monologue Morgause had once Arthur processes it a bit more. Once all this transition/exposition is done I hope to be able to really sink into what the characters are feeling. Arthur hasn't had a chance to let his emotions catch up to him yet.


	3. On The Border

Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the new follows and comments! As last time, personalized responses at the bottom.

* * *

Arthur laid Merlin down on the cot beside the wood he had stacked. He tried to roll the bedroll up under his head, though he wasn't sure if Merlin could feel anything, let alone if it helped. He sighed, looking at the unmoving figure. Shaking his head, he tried to focus on mundane tasks. He turned his attention back to the wood, sparking at it until it lit. Merlin usually lit the fire. He found a flicker of annoyance that made him feel instantly guilty beyond belief. He couldn't believe he had just been mentally annoyed that he had to do Merlin's job. After all the boy just took a knife…

Arthur swore softly. He knew he needed to focus. He did everything in his power to keep busy. He pulled the two packs off the horse and let it free of it's bridal. He brushed it down allowing it to roam for grass to graze on. The horses of camelot were trained not to stray too far. He pulled the packs over by the fire and laid out his own bed roll. He freed himself of his heavy armor, choosing to rest in only chainmaille for the time being. When he had run out of other things to do he pulled everything out of the packs and reorganized them simply to have a task to keep his mind off Merlin.

When he heard a soft groan from the boy Arthur all but lept to his side. "Merlin?" He asked, hope creeping into his voice despite his effort not to let it. There was no further movement or sound however, and he found it hurt more than he wanted it to. He lifted the boy's cotton shirt enough to see the bandage, just barely soaking through, but still. He'd have to change it in the morning.

Arthur had never had delusions about what a small dagger could do. He had seen more than his fair share of injuries in his life and training. His father made it a point after battles to have him tail Gaius, letting the physician explain to him what caused each grievous wound. His father claimed it would help him.

However, those had been knights. Men sworn to protect the crown by laying down their very lives. Arthur had never stopped to count the number of times Merlin had decided to ignore the abuse he dealt him and stand beside him through danger. Merlin was a damn servant! He had this boy forced upon him to be his man servant, to change his clothes and get his breakfast. This was the boy hired to clean his room and polish his armor. It was a push Arthur dragged him on hunting trips when the boy could barely walk without tripping, what right had he to let Merlin into battle with him?

And yet Merlin insisted. He pushed himself to be by the prince's side, even when given a direct order to steer clear. Merlin had risked his life countless times, and apparently done a good enough job getting in the way of enemies of the crown that they felt a need to seek out vengeance on him specifically.

Arthur shook his head. He must've missed something. The way Morgause spoke to him, with such hatred. Merlin must've really messed up her plans at some point, probably helped Camelot with whatever he did. What did Arthur do? Almost certainly berated him from running away from a fight he shouldn't have been in. Called him a coward. And did Merlin argue? No! He takes it.

"Why on earth don't you ever defend yourself!?" Arthur asked out loud somewhat angrily as he sat back away from his servant. He was furious with himself for overlooking this. And because he never paid attention, for all he knew his servant was going to die before he knew it!

"It's kind of hard… with a knife in your side…" Came the unexpected murmur. "You try it next time you oaf."

Arthur bolted to his side a second time for that night, his knees hitting the ground so fast they bruised. "Merlin!"

"Unless something changed." Merlin tried to push himself up but he scrunched his eyes in pain and couldn't help crying out as the agony stabbed through him. A hand landed on his shoulder to discourage him from getting up, as if he needed any more to persuade him it was a bad idea to move again.

Arthur cringed as Merlin cried out. As much as he always joked Merlin was a girl, he has been in obvious pain before and rose it out. This had to be bad. He pulled his hand away and grabbed one of the water sacks, pulling it to Merlin's lips and not giving him much of a choice but to drink something. "You're so funny." He retorted gently, unable to muster as much sarcasm in his voice as usual.

"Where are we?" Merlin asked suddenly.

"Almost to Cenrid's kingdom. The very edge of Camelot." Arthur replied.

The young warlock furrowed his brows in confusion. "I get stabbed and we run away? Out of camelot?"

"We are not running away." Arthur replied quickly.

"So I get stabbed and we get teleported out of Camelot. With a horse. And supplies." Merlin asked, looking at Arthur with as much dry disbelief as his pained eyes allowed.

Arthur had to look away, seeing the edge in his eyes. He should have been able to prevent this. His only thought was if he had run in on impulse like he had almost done. It was listening to Merlin's advice time and time again 'Don't just rush into things. Wait for an opportunity'. That wasn't him. And being more like Merlin almost cost him his life. Arthur scanned over the pale thin boy's figure and noted with dread that it still might. He was talking, but that was far from better…

"What are you looking at?" Merlin asked, genuinely concerned with the way Arthur was studying him.

"Morgause put a spell on Camelot. Something about an ancient method of execution or banishment. Your wounds get worse when you get closer to there or something. I don't know. Gaius knows more than I. She stabbed you, and then set fire to some sort of rune or shrine or something." Arthur replied, ignoring the second inquiry.

"Where is Gaius?" Why was Arthur here? He can never return? There were too many questions for him to get his head straight.

"In Camelot. Looking for a way to reverse this. I opted to take you away so he could work."

"I can't go back." Merlin echoed emotionlessly. "Wait." He said shaking himself out of it. "You can't just leave Camelot like that. You need to go back."

"I'm not leaving you Merlin." Arthur shot back. _Not again_. "We are heading to Ealdor. Gaius will give us the all clear when he breaks this enchantment."

"Ealdor…" Merlin echoed softly.

"Yes. Now rest if you ever want that hole in your back to close again." The prince ordered, going back to his bed roll.

Merlin watched him through the flames. He still had too many questions, but he couldn't get them out as he felt the pull on unconsciousness prompting him to follow the future king's orders for once.

Arthur waited to hear the boy's breathing slow before finally relaxing and allowing himself some rest as well.

* * *

Thanks guys again! Hope you enjoyed! And as always, please review!

lordstarlight- Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it.

Blue Turtle of AWESOMENESS- Thanks! Glad to keep you on the edge of your seat.

April29Roses- Haha thanks! Your review really made my day. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**MamzelleHermy- Glad to keep you guessing! Thanks for the review!**


	4. Old Scars

Hey guys! I'm really tired, but I wanted to get one more chapter out since I don't know if I'll have time in the next couple days. I'm sorry it's so short.

* * *

Arthur woke to the mutterings of a sleeping servant. He blinked wearily, his eyes adjusting to the dim light of the dying fire. He poked at it with a stick and managed to rekindle it for now, knowing it'd be out soon. He spared a glance to Merlin, frowning deeply. His hair was matted to his head with sweat, and for a moment he feared fever, but Merlin whimpered and Arthur recognized that his servant was merely dreaming.

"No. Please… I didn't-" Merlin turned. "I'm sorry Arthur, I never meant-" He went into another series of mutters that Arthur couldn't make out. The prince bit his lip, watching the boy. What could he be dreaming about that he mentioned Arthur's name?

Merlin awoke with a start, jerking upright, and then yelping, fell backwards. Arthur stood quickly and came to brace him, keeping him steady before reaching over to get a water pack. Merlin's eyes flashed quickly to the prince, widening for a moment in fear before relaxing again. He closed his eyes, willing his breathing to even out before looking back at the prince and muttering a weak "Thanks."

"What were you dreaming about?" Arthur prompted gently. "You said my name."

"Doing your chores." Merlin replied quickly, covering it up with a shaky grin. Arthur could see the lie, and he felt a stab of guilt for whatever Merlin had actually been dreaming about. What could be so bad he felt a need to lie to cover it up? He tried to convince himself it was probably nothing. Merlin had just been through a traumatic experience after all.

Merlin on the other hand felt relieved the future king had dropped it after his pathetic cover up. He really didn't want to explain why he dreamt of Arthur sentencing him to the pyre. It was a common enough dream now. He almost wished he had dreamt of Morgause, because then at least Arthur would feel he was only worried about the other day. Still.

Arthur settled back down. "Try to get some more rest. It's almost dawn."

Both of them laid back down and tried to keep absolutely quiet to avoid letting on that they couldn't sleep. Their thoughts kept them busy until morning, the light a welcome end to their false slumbers. Arthur got up and busied himself rebuilding a fire before preparing some tea with their dried meats for breakfast. He couldn't coax Merlin to eat much, but some was better than nothing.

"I need to redress that." Arthur said softly. "Clean up the blood. I don't want it to get infected."

Merlin sighed. "Alright." He tried to gently push himself onto his side, but only managed with Arthur's assistance.

Arthur cringed at how little Merlin was able to do. He had never seen his manservant so… helpless. He lifted Merlin's rough shirt, and looked at the soaked through bandage. He cursed himself inside that he hadn't watched Gaius bandage this up the first time. He had been too preoccupied. He was now intimidated by this simple task, noting that he had never done it before. He sighed, starting the easy part and peeling off the bandage. Merlin let out a small gasp of pain, but that was all. Arthur however had to contain one of his own.

Merlin's skin was not the clean slate he had been expecting. Covered in blood, the raised lines and jagged trenches were more visible against what he had expected to be his smooth back. The knife wound he had been expecting, but where had Merlin gotten these scars? Arthur swallowed, taking a damp cloth and rubbing at the blood caked to his body. He felt the ridges of Merlin's spine, imagined each scar and what could have caused them. Merlin always seemed so carefree, but this suggested otherwise. How much darkness had his simple manservant known? When?

"Whats going on back there? Never seen a stab wound before?" Merlin taunted, through clenched jaw and tight fisted hands. Arthur was taking a long time to get done.

"Just…" Arthur's brain struggled to come up with some sort of banter while he stared at these scars. He wanted to ask him, to shout at him, figure out where they came from, but now was not the time. Now was for Merlin to get well. "trying to figure out how you're being such a girl about such a petty cut." He tried, his tone lame.

Merlin frowned. "Thats never good. It's bad, isn't it?" He asked, noting the prince's inability to banter.

Arthur inspected the wound. "It's not good." He admitted, rubbing the salve Gaius gave him into it and muttering a small apology as Merlin yelped. "But I've seen people live through worse. I think it will heal." He finished. He wrapped the wound again and laid Merlin back down.

"Are you lying to me?"

Arthur flashed a grin. "Why would I ever lie to you?"

Merlin gave a weak smile back, but he wasn't convinced. Still. He was glad the roles weren't reversed.

"Rest now. We're going to ride out again soon. I'd like to reach Ealdor tomorrow evening."

* * *

Hey! I'm going to respond to all the reviews, but I'm going to combine the two in the next chapter. Sorry I don't have time for the individual ones now!

For now I'd just like to thank everyone who did review! You guys made me feel really happy about writing this!


	5. Betrayal Seen

Arthur would have liked to leave that day. After several failed attempts to get Merlin up onto his horse, he had called it for the day. If he had been unconscious, Arthur may have been able to transport him the same way he got the boy here, but with the pain, there was no way. He sighed, settling Merlin back on the ground.

"Sorry." Merlin muttered.

"I know." Arthur said, mouth set in a line. "We're going to need to check that the bandages didn't come loose."

They hadn't, but they needed to be changed anyway. Arthur wasn't sure how bad a sign it was that it had bled through twice now. The spell had worsened him before they left, he reasoned, it would get better now that they were away.

Arthur settled back down beside his manservant when he had finished re-wrapping the wound. "You always do seem to find yourself in trouble." the prince jested.

"Wrong place, wrong time." Merlin said, wishing he could shrug without agony. "Not my fault everyone wants to kill you."

"She wasn't after me Merlin, she was out to kill you." Arthur said, his light smile turning into a serious frown.

Merlin frowned. He had heard? Oh god, what had she talked about? He wished he had been able to pay attention to her grand speech after all. Thank heavens she didn't know he had magic. "Thats silly." He said after an unnatural pause. "Why would she be after me?"

"You're lying to me Merlin. Don't you dare." Arthur warned. "You know full well why. She talked about you stopping her plans. What plans did you stop?"

"Which time?" Merlin said before he could stop himself.

The prince nearly choked. More than once? "Never mind." He said carefully, noticing Merlin getting uncomfortable. He didn't want to talk about it, then Arthur didn't need to hear about it. But his head was spinning with unanswered questions, and he couldn't keep them all silent. "Did you know Morgana was after the throne?" He asked, his voice low, like a warning.

The warlock shifted uncomfortably, wincing but fidgeting none the less. "Arthur, I-"

"Do not. Lie to me."

Merlin stopped, biting his tongue for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Yes."

"And you didn't tell me?" He sounded hurt.

"I couldn't. What is my word worth?"

"A friend's."

"A servant's. You know it would come down to that." Merlin finished.

Arthur had to bite down on a thousand angry retorts. He was right, and infuriatingly Arthur knew it. He did not want to admit that, but he had no choice. "How long?" He simply asked.

"I knew a while. I don't know when it started."

"Why?" Arthur asked. "Why would she turn against us?"

"Uther."

"What could she possibly have against the man who took her in!?" Arthur asked. "The man who raised and protected her!"

"She had visions!" Merlin blurted out before he could stop himself.

"What!?" Arthur got to his feet, unable to sit through this any longer.

Merlin took a shaky breath, feeling a guilty twinge of fear as Arthur so angrily stood up. "She had visions. Uther would have killed her if he found out."

Arthur shook his head, beginning to pace. "No, no. Thats impossible. I would have noticed. She couldn't have kept something like that a secret in Camelot." He clenched his fists, his breathing seeming to catch in his throat. "It's impossible." He choked out. He felt overwhelming anger wash over him and he tried to control it. He wasn't sure why he felt so light headed from this news.

"Arthur, she went to the Druids, they didn't kidnap her. She wanted help, from people like her."

Arthur rounded on him suddenly, on the ground next to Merlin so fast he winced. "Tell me it isn't true."

"Arthur-" Merlin fell silent.

The Prince's fist flew and Merlin cringed, heart stopping in his chest for a moment. The future monarch pulled his fist away from the tree he had punched past the young warlock's head and stood, facing away from him.

Merlin sighed. "I'm sorry Arthur. But Uther would have never condoned magic if he knew. Even in his ward. And that was too much for her I guess." He fell into a silence again. He had hoped Arthur's reaction to be less violent, but at least it was towards Morgana, and not himself. There would be a day his magic was revealed to Arthur, and he imagined it would end a fair sight worse than this conversation went.

Arthur paced a few steps away, briskly turning and coming back a step before stopping. "I'm going to get some water from the stream." He said simply before stalking off without pausing to grab a pail. He needed to walk, needed the air.

Merlin let Arthur grieve the loss of his sister's good name. He sighed, trying to pool his magic to do anything for the pain in vain. He was concentrating so hard, he didn't see the man sneak into their camp until he was almost upon them.

The flash of the bandit's blade was so close to his face, he only managed to shout Arthur's name once before instinct took over. He put his hand up, muttering a spell as he stood abruptly, focusing and pushing the bandit up and away from him. The bandit thrust into a tree and was knocked out neatly before falling to the ground. Merlin stood for a moment, his eyes fading back to their natural bright blue, as he became aware of his surroundings once more. He staggered, swaying as the pain registered, and crept through him, choking him, like fire from his side up his chest and into his throat.

Arthur ran back into the clearing to see his manservant crumple next to the unconscious bandit. "Merlin!" He ran to his friend's side for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last two days.

He cursed himself as he shook the warlock gently, trying for any response, any sign at all that he was going to be alright...


	6. Home

When his eyes opened, he had to blink to push off what he figured was dark fog from passing out. It took a moment to register that it was simply dark. There was a sound, a fire crackling in the area. He shifted, trying to figure out what he was laying on. Soft? There were voices too. He strained to listen.

"He will wake. He just moved too suddenly." It was Arthur.

"Why was he attacked?" A female voice. He knew it, warm in familiar, but he couldn't place it yet.

"He got in the way. He knew… he knew things and stopped a plot to take over Camelot. A revenge attack."

"And Gaius is going to write when it is safe for him to return?" The voice was his mother's. He tried to make sense of the voice he heard, full of worry. He coughed as he tried to move again.

There was a shuffle of feet approaching and his mother's gaze came into view. "Merlin? Shh, don't move."

"Mother?"

A weak smile. "Yes dear. I'm right here."

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, looking over at the prince and back to his mother. "How?"

"You passed out. Managed to knock out a guard, I'd like to know how by the way. But I put you on the horse and ran for it. I figured the extra distance couldn't hurt."

"I-" Merlin struggled to say anything else, but he could feel the pull of unconsciousness again.

Hunith put her hand on his shoulder. "Shh. Rest. We will still be here when you wake."

Merlin tried to argue and resist, but it was not up to his choice. He found himself asleep once more, the pain forgotten for a while in the safety of his home.

When the young warlock awoke, it was day, but by the look of the sun, it was late. Merlin felt better than he had. He managed to struggle up into a sitting position on his own, swinging his feet over and onto the floor. It was then when he noticed the prince sitting in the corner, watching him curiously.

"I thought you'd never wake up. God If I'd known you'd sleep the day away I'd have gone and done something." Arthur tried, but he couldn't conceal the small twinge of concern.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Well I'm awake now."

"Feeling any better?"

Merlin tried lifting his arm. "Yeah actually. Not great, but better." He sighed. "I guess distance did it."

"And rest." Arthur said. "Now don't you go pulling at that wound and undoing all my hard work on those bandages."

"I'll try not to disturb your shabby masterpiece sire." Merlin retorted. He paused. "Where is my mother?"

"Outside. I have to check on the horses, I'll send her in." Arthur explained, rising and leaving the tiny cottage.

Merlin gave a weak smile when his mother came in to sit beside him. She looked tired, like she hadn't slept at all the night before. He felt bad that they dropped in like this with no warning.

She kissed his head, coming to sit beside him. "I'm glad you're awake."

"I'm going to be fine." Merlin tried to assure her.

Hunith sighed, tears pricking at the back of her eyes. "I know."

"It wasn't Arthur's fault." Merlin sighed. "I interrupted some plans-"

"Merlin, someone tried to kill you." She took Merlin's hands, looking into his eyes. "I could have gotten Arthur at my door telling me you were dead."

Merlin tried a shaky grin. "Hey, it could have been Arthur killing me, so-" he cut himself off when his mother let out a strangled noise as tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry. But really, it was alright. And Gaius is trying to figure out a way to make it safe for me to go back."

She cupped his face in her hand. "Must you return though? Its safe here again. You could stay…"

"I have to go with him. I have to protect him. I am the only chance Albion has."

Hunith sighed, calming herself. "I know. I just worry that in taking care of him, you'll forget to protect yourself."

"I won't." the warlock assured her.

"Like you didn't when you were stabbed?"

"I missed one." Merlin sighed. "I slipped up. I won't again."

"I hope not."

Hunith nodded to him. "Rest now again. It seems to be doing you well."

The young manservant leaned back, nodding.

She pushed his hair back before exiting the house, going back to the laundry on the line. She found Arthur waiting there, arms crossed, and her heart skipped a beat as he looked like he was expecting something. It couldn't be good...

((Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was mostly just boring talk. Needed to get it out of the way before action. I'm going on vacation, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to post in the next week, I'll try!))


	7. Found

_Whats this? Three updates stacked in a row? Insanity! (In all honesty I've been hella busy so it took a while to get back to this, and I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow, so I'm trying to get some love in right now.)_

_Going to actually get to some reviews this time! I am sorry I haven't taken the time to in a few!_

_lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY- Pardonnez mon français pauvres. Google translate. Je suis content que vous l'aimez! Je vais essayer de poster souvent._

_HLotD- Thank you! I am glad keeping their voices in character is working. It's a difficult balance!_

_MamzelleHermy- Thank you for waiting for another chapter! I am glad you liked it!_

_mersan123- Yeah, Merlin does seem to get the worst of it a lot of the time. Arthur needs to learn to appreciate him more._

_Everyone who posted before- Thank you so much for your reviews! I appreciate the feedback and support!_

_((And now on with the story!))_

* * *

Arthur stood there for a moment, trying to phrase the question in his head before finally giving up. "Never mind." Arthur said at last. "It's a question better for Merlin to answer." He wanted to ask if she knew how he came by the scars, but he wanted to hear it from Merlin. After his manservant had healed of course.

The crown prince made his way back towards the house, leaving Hunith to calm her fluttering nerves at the thoughts of what he might have asked. She feared for the day her son's secrets were discovered.

Distance it proved was indeed the key. The wound was not nearly as grievous as it had seemed within the walls of Camelot, and since crossing the border, it healed steadily, though not half as quickly as Merlin would have liked. It was a little under two weeks before he felt good enough to go about a day as normal. By then, Arthur was getting anxious to return. His lie would not last long with the king, and he knew there would already be hell to pay upon his return. More than that, he was just plain bored.

Merlin watched Arthur grow more agitated by the day. He wished they weren't there on his account, wished they could merely return. They had received but one letter from Gaius, and all it said was that he was still working on it.

It was a still evening when Merlin approached the prince outside, meaning to talk to him.

"We need the all clear from Gaius." Arthur said, snapping a branch he had found in half.

The warlock sighed. "Soon."

"Yeah well not soon enough with Morgana breathing down my father's neck for the throne." Arthur snapped.

Merlin's mouth set in a line.

"Sorry. I didn't mean- It isn't your fault. We'll wait on word. Then we'll leave immediately."

The unspoken truth was Arthur could have left by now. They knew Merlin was out of imminent danger about a week back, but Arthur couldn't stand to abandon his manservant again, and Merlin didn't want Arthur out of his sight and away from his protection. Neither voiced it but each was secretly glad for the other's silence and acceptance.

It was the hoof beats that alerted them to something wrong. Horses running into town. The two turned to see the advance horsemen of an army ride up and dismount, and they crept back towards the center, anonymous in the crowd. They came in on the soldier demanding water and supplies for their army.

"We have little to give."

"Whatever you have, in Cenred's name. We ride at dawn to Camelot, we'll be passing through."

Arthur and Merlin shared a glance, moving off, a little while away.

The prince was livid by the time they were out of immediate earshot. "For Camelot. Cenred's army is attacking." They spoke in hushed tones, doing their best not to be heard.

"You don't know their purpose." Merlin countered, hoping for a treaty or trade agreement.

Arthur silenced him with a glare. "You know full well the likelihood of that."

"Well what do you propose we do about it?"

"We stop them."

"Arthur, theres an entire army!" Merlin hissed. "We can't do anything right now, we should be keeping our heads down." He looked back towards the army. "Don't just rush into things, wait for an opportunity."

Arthur cringed at the sentence, but before he had a chance to argue with Merlin, their decision was made for them, and they could hear their fate knock.

"Sir! I found this!" One of the soldiers shouted, leading their mare up to the man in charge. "It's bridle bears the crest of Camelot. The crest of a knight!"

The captain's mouth formed a toothy grin. "Seems we have ourselves a hide-away. Why don't you show yourself." He tested the crowd.

Arthur tensed, and Merlin put a hand on his arm to stop him just walking up.

"Let me make myself clearer. For every few minutes I do not find out who is hiding here, a building burns." He took a torch and held it inches from the closest cottage. "Five."

Arthur twitched and Merlin tightened his grasp. "Arthur. You cannot expose yourself."

"People will die if we don't. Lose everything they have." He spit back.

"Four."

"Yeah, and we will die if we do. And possibly Camelot." Merlin countered. "We need to run, get away."

"I came to this town. I brought this on them."

"Three."

"Arthur, we cannot take responsibility for Ealdor!"

"It is my responsibility. I never said we." Arthur stated.

"Two."

"You can't do this."

"I'm tired of other people taking the fall for me." he finished pointedly.

"One-"

"It's me." Arthur said calmly as he exited the shadows towards the man. "I am the one you are looking for."

The toothy grin widened. "Well, I was not expecting Prince Arthur so far from home. I think this will please Morgause indeed." Irons were clasped on the crown prince's wrists, binding him as he was brought closer to the captain. "We'll just bring you to her tonight, set the mood well before we leave."

Merlin watched as they led Arthur away, mounted their horses, and left, his fists clenching as his mind raced through plans he could make. He had to rescue Arthur. There was no question, but how?


	8. New Scars

So sorry for such a long delay in posting! Honestly I just haven't felt the ability to write recently, and I hope to be able to get back to it now that things have healed a bit more.

* * *

Arthur pushed against the cool stones of his icy prison, wishing they would yield to his defeated shove, show him the way out. At least Merlin has stayed behind. Hopefully he would send word to Camelot, warn them of Morgana's impending attack. He hadn't seen his sister yet, and wasn't sure if she was making her was to this castle. Perhaps at least, that would delay the attack on his kingdom.

A commotion in the hallway jarred the young prince from his thoughts. Scuffling, a gruff guards voice and then the normal clack that indicated Arthur best move back or he'd be hit with the door and then a club. The blonde shuffled back against the wall and let out a curse as Merlin was thrown into the small cell.

Merlin pulled himself up giving a dirty look back at the closing door. He looked sheepishly up at Arthur, noting the pained and confused expression the prince wore.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

The young warlock sighed. "Rescuing you. It's not going very well."

"You think?" Arthur sighed. "I thought you'd be warning Camelot!"

"I sent the fastest horseman in Ealdor with a message to the court. I figured I'd see what I could do about getting you out in the mean time." Merlin explained. He rose to his feet inspecting the walls. "Tight security around here."

"Merlin. I don't know a single thing that you won't mess up." Arthur was annoyed now to cover the fact he was concerned for Merlin's future well being here. "The two of us caught won't help anything."

"Sure it will!" Merlin declared. "Now she has to split focus and torture between two people!" He split into a wide grin.

Arthur grimaced, but he couldn't help but let it slip into a smile and a nervous scoffed laugh. "You are the strangest person in this land Merlin, do you know that?"

"I get that a lot."

The prince finally laughed but it was cut short by the familiar clack. He grabbed Merlin's shirt collar and yanked him back just in time. Perfectly silhouetted in the doorway stood a familiar and stark figure. Arthur didn't want to admit she was beautiful with what she was, but the slightly wild look of the sorceress did not go without it's breathless quality. He didn't realize he was still holding onto Merlin's collar until the warlock was ripped from his hands and thrust into the wall. Arthur and Merlin cried out at the same time, Arthur in surprise, Merlin in pain. Morgana cackled.

Both of them found themselves pulled out into the hallway. Arthur tripped over himself, trying desperately to avoid obeying the unbreakable force dragging him on. No words were spoken until they were in this decaying castle's main hall. They were both released to fall to their knees on the ground, catching their breath as Morgana walked around them, circling like a cat before walking up onto her place and taking a seat in a cold dark throne. Morgause sat beside her, seeming less than amused by the present situation, not at all like Morgana's grinning figure.

"Long time no see, brother. I heard you left Camelot." Morgana purred.

Arthur set his brow into a scowl. "A temporary absence."

"Why not return sooner with your man servant. Oh right… a nice curse, was it not?"

Merlin switched his stare between Morgana and Morgause. The blonde didn't seem to want to waste time on this, and he found himself for once she was getting her way. He felt his magic bubble under the surface, his normal fight or flight response ready and awaiting him taking control.

"I don't see why you target my servant, but alright." Arthur tried.

Morgana clicked her tongue in mocked disappointment. "Oh dear Arthur. That won't work on me. I know how much you care for him. I was there when you risked your life for your 'servant', so you can save the speech." She flicked her wrist out and Merlin cried out as a small line of crimson formed across his shoulder and started dripping down his blue shirt.

"If you're going to torture someone, torture me!" Arthur barked, keeping his composure as best he could.

Morgana's set smirk was unbearable. "I am."

Arthur knew he had a weakness for Merlin. The young man had become his friend early on, and he found that he couldn't bear the thought of going without the good counsel of his closest acquaintance. The next hours displayed to him just how damaging that friendship could be.

The prince sustained his share of wounds, burns and cuts, a simple boot to the ribs, but it was listening to Merlin scream that was the worst. The witch would press her hands to his skin and make her magic snake through him like venom, causing him the worst agony possible and leaving only small ripples of damage where her fingers grazed his flesh.

Merlin could feel his magic boil, recoiling instinctively at the blatant attack. He had to fight not only each pressing wave of torturous pain, but also each burst of his own defenses, lest he give away what he really was to both Arthur and the witch. He curled upon himself, fists clenched, and eyes closed, trying to subdue each golden flash creeping across his pupils. Cries were simple held back grimaces that slowly got pulled out into loud unrestrained screaming that paused only with the breaths his body forced him to take. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he felt he wasn't going to manage stopping his magic from exploding out of him.

When finally he felt the pricks of unconsciousness creep in across his vision from the sheer effort of restraint, Morgause took Morgana aside to suggest they focus on preparation and plans. Morgana agreed only to ensure they had enough strength to endure torture the next day.

The two young men were thrown back in the small cell, and left for the night. Arthur went to Merlin's side but Merlin tried to push him aside, pulling himself to a sitting position, his magic calming down finally to a controllable level. "I'm fine."

"Let me look at that shoulder." Arthur said, leaving no room for argument. The wound, though inflicted hours ago was still the deepest of them all. Merlin shrugged off his shirt. It had mostly stopped bleeding, and didn't require attention Arthur could give there. The prince scanned the boy's torso, noting the strange markings left from Morgana's magic. He shook his head.

"Now can I address your wounds sire?" Merlin said, letting the title hang in the air as a mocking taunt. Arthur rolled his eyes and let Merlin look over the few wounds he had sustained. "The head wound isn't bad, its the bruises to the ribs I'm concerned about. Any trouble breathing?"

Arthur shook his head. "I'm fine Merlin. We got off easy."

"Yeah sure. Walk in the sunshine." Merlin stated dryly.

"Compared to some of the things you must've seen, yes." Arthur snapped before he realized himself.

Merlin looked up, trying to form a response, but not expecting the statement that had just been produced. "I don't…"

"Merlin, you didn't come by those scars without pain." Arthur started, slowly.

"No." Merlin said softly. "I didn't."

Arthur had hoped that Merlin would say more, continue, but instead the silence hung in the air until it would have been awkward to speak again. He sighed and looked back. He leaned against the wall, letting himself instead sink into his thoughts as he drifted towards what little rest he'd get before morning.


End file.
